


A Helping Hand

by GracelessTevy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirty McCree, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: You pick up a second job as a hired hand on McCree's farm where you find that the farmer you are working for is a drop dead gorgeous, scruffy and built cowboy who flirts too much for his own good.  Shameless smut~





	

**Author's Note:**

> im shit at proofreading my own shit so im sorry for errors! please help me i am lusting over this cowboy hardcore and i am in McHell.

Your eyes strained, skimming the paper for job openings.  After your latest break up, it was impossible for you to pay rent with your one shitty job.  You decided to go with the little “help wanted” in tiny print that was requesting a hired hand on a farm.  How hard could that be?  You had spent your childhood on your grandparents farm doing chores.  Might as well.

 

You pulled into the long driveway with a rusty old sign that read “McCree’s Farm”.  It wasn't the largest plot of land for a farm but you noticed a barn, a stable, an old ranch house, a small crop field and a nice big pasture for cattle or horses.  When you parked your car, you opened the door and took a deep breath in.  The fresh, country air felt nice compared to your home in the city a half hour away.  

 

“Howdy!”  You heard a man shout from the crop field.  You turned to see a man walking over, shirtless and fanning himself with a brown setson hat.  He set the hoe he was using against the side of a shed and walked over.  Sweat was glistening on his bare skin and the closer he got the faster your heart was racing.  The man, shaggy brown locks pulled back in a messy pony tail, his thick beard unruly from work, stepped in front of you, the spurs on his boots jingling as they hit the pavement of the driveway.  “You must be Y/N.  Boy, am I glad to see you!  Got a lot of work to do ‘round here now that it’s about time to plant the crops and one of my farm hands left last week.  You said you worked on a farm before?”

 

You were almost at a loss for words by the looks of this man.  You had not idea your new boss would be so handsome.  “Yes, sir.”

 

The man let out a hearty chuckle, “Aw gosh, darlin’,” he said, rustling up your hair, “You don’ have ta call me sir.  Name’s McCree.  Jesse McCree.  You can call me Jesse, lil lady.”  You didn't think that the wink he gave you was completely necessary.  This was going to be interesting.

 

You were the only female hired hand on the farm.  Jesse had also hired 3 other men to help out.  Lucio, Jack and Reinhardt.  They had been working for Jesse for a while.  Jack and Reinhardt lived on the other side of the farm in two different ranch house.  They both had horses in the stable, which you found out was shared between all three of them.  Reinhardt raised sheep of his own closer to his house and Jack had chickens.  Lucio lived in the city too, but he had a love for the country.  Said it inspires his music.  

 

Jesse was the one who ran the farm.  The crop field and cattle was his, although everyone helped out with crops during planting and for the harvest too.  It was a cute little family they had here.  

 

You found your place quick, the guys were very welcoming and happy to teach you anything you were not sure of.  Most of your time was spent on the crop field with McCree or in the stable tending to the horses or tending to the cattle.  Anything he asked of you, you did.  

 

Jesse was charming, there was no doubt there.  He was built like a steer and god forbid he works on a hot day with his shirt on.  You tried your best not to stare but Lucio had caught you once or twice, poking fun at you and making you blush.  Yes, okay?  McCree was ungodly handsome.  The more time you spent on the farm the more you found yourself admiring the man… and the more your mind wandered.  His flirtatiousness wasn't helping anything either.

 

It had been a month since you started going to the farm after your morning job and on your days off.  You drove up and parked your car where you usually did.  The sky was threatening to rain on your already shitty day.  Work sucked this morning.  Hopefully being around the usually chipper farm crew would lighten your mood.

 

You ran to the stable just as the rain started to pour down and shut the door behind you.  A few of the horses stirred from the loud noise of the rain and wind.  “Oh hey, Y/N,” Jesse said, he was brushing out his horse’s mane, his hat resting on a hook on the wall.  He looked cozy in a plaid flannel.  “Mighty frightenin’ out there today, huh?  Ya didn't have to come out, sugar, Lucio stayed home today himself.”

 

“It’s alright, Jesse,” you sighed, trying to shake off the rain from your shirt, “I’d rather be here anyways.”

 

Jesse put the brush down, walking over to the saddles and grabbing a cigar, snipping the end and lighting it up.  “It’s chilly today, hon, yer gonna catch yer death in those wet clothes.”

 

“I’ll be okay.  Besides, I didn't bring any spare clothes to change into.”

 

Jesse took a long drag off his cigar before setting it in an ashtray and starting to unbutton his flannel.  “Take this at least, darlin’.  Yer no good ta me sick.” 

 

You blushed as he took off the flannel, his pecs flexing as he did so.  You felt your heart start to race the closer he got.  “Th-thanks.”  It was warm from his skin and smelled like musk and cedar.  Your head swooned a little but you tried your best to focus on buttoning up.  “Okay.” you said when you were done.

 

Jesse turned back around and chuckled lightly, “Golly, miss Y/N, yer awfully cute in my clothes, I’ll admit.”

 

“J-Jesse…” you blushed deeper.

 

“Sorry, darlin’, was that too forward?”

 

“N-no....” you said softly. 

 

“No?”  You could see a sly look in his eyes as he took your hint, stepping in closer to you, “What do ya say we go into my house an’ grab a drink.  Ain’t no work to be done in this rain, ain’t safe with the lightenin’ an’ all.”  You nodded and the two of you made a run for it to his house.  You both laughed when you got to the hooded porch.  You were both soaked to the bone.  “So much for my flannel helpin’ ya, huh?”

 

You followed him into the house and up to his bedroom where he gave you another dry shirt to wear.  He blushed when he realised he didn't have any pants for you to fit into.  You said you didn't need any for his shirt was long enough and he almost choked.  

 

“Are… ya sure?”  he asked, before leaving you to change.

 

“Yes.”

 

He blushed and turned to leave the room to give you privacy to change again but as he went to shut the door, something came over you.  “Wait… Jesse…”

 

“Yeah, doll?”

 

You froze. What were you thinking?  You worked for this man, you shouldn’t tempt this feeling…. But you were so filled with need… every day watching him work with no shirt on, that strong jawline, his muscular frame… his unforgiving laughter and smile…  fuck it, you didn't care anymore.  “Stay.”

 

“D-don't ya… want to change?”

 

You blushed, looking him in the eyes and softening your expression.  You began unbuttoning the wet flannel as his eyes watched you.

 

“Oh.” he breathed, shifting his legs slightly as his groin began to ache already.  He stepped closer, taking you small hand in one of his larger hands, stopping you.  Your eyes met for a second and he bit his lip, leaning in close to your face but hesitating.  “Y/N…” he whispered, “M-may I…”

 

You nodded and in one fluid motion, he took your face in his strong hands, tilting your face up to meet his lips. He tensed up a little at first but when your hands found his chest he exhaled, breath shaking.  When he lifted his head he looked into your eyes again with hooded eyes.  That exchange was all it took for him to know how badly you wanted him.  Jesse lifted you up like you weighed nothing, bringing you over to the bed and sitting you down, crawling over you and returning to your lips, kissing you desperately.  “Jesse,” you sighed, when he left your lips to kiss at your jawline.

 

“Yeah, sugar?”

 

“I…. I want you.”

 

“I want you…”  He sighed, nipping softly at your neck, “I’ve wanted you since you stepped foot on my land, doll… yer so pretty I could just eat you up.”

 

His words made your heart pound, your fingers weaved through his unruly locks as he gave your neck and shoulders the attention they craved.  “You’re just saying that…  I’m the only girl here, you don't have a choice.”

 

Jesse stopped, looking into your eyes and scowling.  “Now, hold on just a damn second there.”  he started, “Sure, there ain’t many girls around these parts, but, darlin’, I mean it… yer as pretty as a sunrise in summer over the country skyline.”  He laid another kiss on your jaw,  “An’ yer as sweet as a fresh baked cherry pie,” another kiss, on your neck this time, “an’ ya got a spirit as wild as a mustang runnin’ free and unbroken.  I love that in a lady.  Yer a rare breed, Y/N, and I adore ya.”

 

You couldn't speak, you had no words.  His charm truly knew no end.  “Now,” he sighed, grinning at you, “Let me give you what you need, sweet heart.”

 

Jesse kissed your lips once more before running his hand down to unbutton the shirt all the way.  You sat up to let him push it off your shoulders and unclip your bra for him.  The grin that spread on his face made your breath hitch in your throat.  He leaned in, kissing your breasts softly, laying you back down.  Just as you laid back, a crash of thunder struck, making you squeak and jump.  “Whoa there,” he chuckled, “Easy, sweet heart… just relax, sugar, you’re so tense.”  he laid next to you in the bed, pulling a blanket over you both as if he knew it might comfort you.  He tilted your head to face him, kissing you softly again and you soon lost yourself in his touch. 

 

His strong hands, fondled at your supple breasts for a moment before trailing down your tummy, his fingertips sending shivers down your spine.  Jesse effortlessly undid your trousers and slowly slipped his hand into them, his eyes watching you for any indication that you didn't want this, just in case.  He bit his lip as his fingers slipped under your panties, feeling how wet you were.  He never took his eyes off your face, loving the change in expression, the intimate eye contact he had with you was driving you both mad.  “Jesse…” you moaned softly as he started to play with your sensitive, eager little bud.  

 

“Oh, honey,” he sighed, “Say my name like that, yer gonna drive a man crazy…”

 

“Jesse…” you moaned again, your eyes hooded and your hands finding his belt, unbuckling it and finding their way into his jeans, he gasped lightly when you relieved the pressure put on his already rock hard member.  When you pushed aside his briefs and let it free, you took it in your hands and your eyes widened, making him smile bashfully.  

 

“Wh-what?” he laughed nervously, “not.. Good?  Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No, please,” you moaned, “Don’t stop… your cock is…”

 

“Aw, shucks, doll,” he said, pausing his finger, “I’m sorry if it’s not…”

 

“You’re so thick…”

 

Jesse looked a little shocked at your comment.  “It...is?”

 

“Yeah,” you laughed, kissing him passionately.  He moaned into your lips as you began to stroke his uncut thickness.  He slipped a finger inside you, making you lift your head from his, moaning softly.  “Oh, Jesse…”

 

“Fuck, darlin’,” he groaned, you’re so wet….”

 

“I want you…”

 

“Shit…” he groaned, you moved faster than he could react, slipping under the blanket to get closer to his cock, pressing your tongue against the underside of it.  “Aw, sweet heart… you don't…fuck….”  Jesse’s fists gripped the sheets beneath him as you took his length in your mouth, wetting him with your tongue and bobbing your head.  He took your hair in his hands after a moment, pushing you gently to test if you could take it.  He cursed again when you took him even deeper.  “Oh, honey, if you keep this up I’m gonna cum too soon…  Come up here and let me touch you, Y/N, please…”

 

You obeyed his plea, pushing the blanket away to pull off your pants, he did the same.  Both of you completely naked, you took a moment to take each other in.  Blushing deeply at the sight of each other.  “Jesse…”

 

“Yeah, Y/N?”

 

“I want you inside me…”

 

Jesse didn't hesitate to lean over to his nightstand, sifting through the drawer until he found the condom he was looking for.  You kissed his neck and nipped at his skin as he rolled the rubber onto his thick cock.  You could barely wait for him, he looked so good.  Would he even fit, you thought.  Fuck it, you would make him fit if you had to.

 

Jesse turned to you, kissing you as he turned you on your back, positioning himself above you.  You felt his head rub against your wet folds and you let out a whimper that made him grin like a wolf again.  “Ready, darlin?  You sure about this?”

 

You nodded eagerly, looking him the eyes.  You have never been more sure about anything in your life.  You needed Jesse McCree’s cock inside you right fucking now.  “Take me, Jesse, please…”

 

The man guided his cock into your opening, pushing his head in first.  You both moaned at the feeling.  He was so thick.  Slowly he pushed his way in, you moaned to his sweetly the entire way.  “Fuck, darlin’,” he sighed, “You’re so fuckin tight…”  When he finally pushed in far enough that he hit your cervix, he sat there a moment, looking in your eyes.  You whimpered his name again and he finally began to pump himself in and out of you.  “Shit, baby…”  Jesse was proving to be as verbal as you guessed he would, strings of cusses and praises falling from his lips.  The cowboy let his elbows bend, bringing his head to yours and kissing you softly, a fist in your hair, pulling softly.  “Fuck, you sound so good, baby… shit…. Ugh, your pussy feels so good around my cock…”

 

You could only answer his dirty talk with moans of pleasure.  He was so thick inside you, it made your eyes water.  He stretched you perfectly and you couldn't remember ever feeling this good.  Your nails dragged over his back as he fucked you hard and deep, making him growl and moan louder for you.

 

Within moments, Jesse’s movements became more erratic.  He reached down to rub at your clit while he fucked you.  “I want you to cum, darlin’... I’m getting close…”  You looked into his hooded eyes, his mouth open slightly and his brow furrowed.  God he looked so good like this.  So desperate for release, eyes filled with lust.  His expression mixed with his magical fingers and thick cock inside you soon pushed you over the edge.  You clenched hard around him as you came to climax, moaning his name loud as the world started spinning around you.  “Shit… fuck… oh, darlin’ I….”  He couldn't hold back any longer after you tightened up around him.  Jesse buried his face in your neck and moaned deeply to you as he came into the condom inside you.  

 

Immediately, he pulled out, discarding the condom in a trash can next to the bed and laying a foot away from you panting.  As your world kept reeling, a wave of worry passed over you.  Was this a mistake?  He wasn't touching you anymore and it started to make you wonder if this whole thing was a set up… if he even meant those things he said or if he just said them to get in your pants.

 

Just as you were about to slip into a panic, Jesse turned to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close to him.  He kissed the top of your head and sighed, catching his breath.  No… it wasn't a lie…  You could feel how he genuinely needed you there as he held you through your high.  

 

After a few moments, you looked up at him, “Do… do you want me to leave?”  you asked.

 

“What?” he asked, “Hell no, Y/N… I…” he blushed, “Stay with me?”  Jesse sat up, holding your hands in his, “I’ll cook ya somethin’ nice for dinner, huh?  You don’ have ta go anywhere, darlin’.  I’d like ta talk, ya know?  Get to know you… what do ya say?”  He kissed you with passion, holding the back of your head in his hand.  Everything about his words, his kiss, was genuine.  Jesse McCree wanted you here, he needed you here.  And you know one thing for sure now, you were not going anywhere.


End file.
